Cubo de Hielo
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Tenten es una joven y aplicada estudiante de universidad... Un día, su maestro se ausenta temporalmente, y un nuevo suplente llega a su escuela... haciéndola caer en su embrujo... Regalo para ThousandWordByMary... NEJITEN


**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son obra y propiedad del genio Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_._**

**_AVISO: Este fic es un regalo para ThousandWordByMary, forera en "la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"._**

**_._**

**_ADVERTENCIA: Mundo alterno._**

.

_CUBO DE HIELO_

_._

.

**¡!¡! TENTEN ¡!¡!**

—Bueno, queridos alumnos —comienza el maestro Gai con un gesto de tristeza. Está frente a la clase, muy cerca del pizarrón, vestido de forma rara, como siempre—. Como todos saben, su querido maestro de Matemáticas avanzadas tiene un compromiso que atender en otra ciudad, por lo que llegó la hora de darnos un horrible pero temporal adiós —sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, levanta su pulgar derecho y nos sonríe de manera brillante.

Ruedo los ojos, riendo ante la escena. El maestro Gai siempre exagera las cosas. Lo cierto es que no tengo idea de cómo rayos llegó a ser profesor de Matemáticas en nuestra universidad cuando su fuerte claramente es la materia física, pero tampoco me quejo. El profesor Gai es un excelente maestro… y un gran amigo.

—¡Vamos a extrañarlo mucho, maestro Gai! —uno de mis compañeros del frente, Rock Lee, se levanta y llora junto al profesor. Casi se podría decir que son padre e hijo.

—No llores, Lee —le dice el maestro Gai, también al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ya van a hacer otra escenita nuevamente —se queja otro de mis compañeros: el súper popular, pero también súper sangrón, Sasuke Uchiha. Realmente ese tipo es molesto.

—Bien, ya —continúa el profesor secándose las mejillas—. Basta de drama. Por favor, quiero que todos guarden la compostura, se muestren respetuosos y le den una cálida al nuevo maestro suplente, de forma temporal, claro… —sonríe—… Neji Hyuga —señala la puerta con la mano vislumbrando cierto aire solemne.

Todos mis compañeros se voltean hacia el umbral, expectantes. Vaya, Hyuga. Se apellida igual que una de mis compañeras: la tímida Hinata Hyuga. Miro hacia el lugar con un poco de interés sólo para ver entrar a un joven, y enfatizo la palabra _joven_, vestido de manera sencilla y elegante: pantalones sueltos color negro y camisa blanca de manga con el cuello ligeramente abierto. Su cabello es castaño y muy largo, atado en la punta con una pequeña liga. Camina con mucha seguridad y le dedica una seria mirada a todos en la clase. Entonces, es en ese momento cuando sus grandes y extraños ojos blancos se clavan en los míos, deteniendo mi respiración y haciéndome en su embrujo…

.

.

**¡!¡! NEJI ¡!¡!**

Decir que estoy nervioso es quedarse muy corto. Es mi primer día como maestro suplente nivel universidad y, considerando que apenas tengo diecinueve años, eso no es cualquier cosa.

_Serénate, Neji,_ me digo mentalmente, _Has podido con cosas mucho más difíciles… Esto no es nada…_

El maestro Gai hace una seña. Es la hora. Entro al salón con paso firme, decidido y mirando al frente. Mis ojos curiosos viajan hacia la clase. Todo el mundo me observa, y casi me siento cohibido. Sólo _casi_. Qué estúpido es esto. Parece como si nunca en su vida hubieran visto a un maestro tan joven como ellos.

Los examino uno por uno, sin perderme nada. Es mera costumbre: así tendré una noción de con qué tengo que trabajar.

_Idiota_, pienso al ver a un chico rubio muy distraído.

_Lunática_, cuando veo a una chica de cabello rosa completamente centrada en otro chico…

_Arrogante_. Sí, ese es el adjetivo que describe al serio azabache del fondo. Su mirada fría y desinteresada me lo dice todo.

_¿Hinata también toma esta clase?_... Una parte de mí se alegra al encontrar a alguien conocido.

_Loca… Flojo… Comelón… Pulgoso… Raro… Más raro que el anterior…_ y así continúo calificando a mis nuevos alumnos, hasta que mis ojos se posan sobre una castaña en las filas de atrás. Se ve tan… rara… Intrigantemente rara.

—Bienvenido, Neji —me recibe el maestro Gai con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, maestro Gai —lo saludo.

—Bueno, chicos, tengo que retirarme ya —anuncia Gai tomando su maleta—. Los dejo en unas buenas y muy capacitadas manos —y, tras decir esto, sale por la puerta y desaparece.

Respiro hondo antes de tomar la palabra.

—Bueno, antes que nada, buenos días —comienzo con seriedad—. Mi nombre, como bien lo han mencionado, es Neji Hyuga. Soy su maestro suplente de Matemáticas avanzadas. Considero innecesaria esa tontería de la presentación —musito inclinándome sobre la mesa—, porque puedo llegar a conocerlos bastante bien con sólo echarles una mirada… No me gusta el desorden. No permito ninguna pregunta acerca de mí, o demasiado personal, pero por encima de todo… —añado mirando fijamente al inquieto chico rubio—… No me gustan ni permito las bromas ni las payasadas.

El rubio resopla. Sonrío casi imperceptiblemente. No me agrada infundir miedo, pero es la única manera viable para mantener todo bajo control.

—Comencemos —anuncio sacando el libro—. Todos en la página ciento nueve.

Poco a poco, y conforme la explicación avanza, los voy probando uno a uno. Algunos se quedan pasmados y sin saber qué decir, otros responden de manera más o menos correcta. No me he equivocado con ninguno. Pongo especial atención cuando la chica castaña del fondo levanta la mano y pasa al frente. Me mira directamente a los ojos y luego desvía la vista, arrebatándome el marcador y poniéndose a escribir en el pizarrón. Se tarda unos cuántos minutos, y yo la observo mientras batalla con el problema de Cálculo Integral que les he puesto. Al final sonríe triunfal y deja el marcador en la mesa.

—Ya está —me dice señalando su procedimiento. Le echo un vistazo, demorándome en las anotaciones. El resultado es el correcto.

—Sorprendente —la felicito—. Muy buen trabajo, alumna.

—Mi nombre es Tenten —aclara con una sonrisita. Su mirada parece ligeramente retadora.

La observo y casi sonrío. Esta chica es diferente.

—Muy bien, _Tenten_.

Ella da media vuelta y regresa a su lugar, y yo continúo con la clase. Conforme voy explicando, el joven rubio, quien responde al nombre de Naruto, me hace miles y miles de preguntas, seguidas de ligeras quejas de _"No le entiendo",_ pero no me detengo por nada del mundo. Se supone que son alumnos preparados, y no tengo por qué andar explicando cosas tan básicas como las que pregunta el joven rubio. La clase finaliza y los alumnos salen prácticamente corriendo del salón de clases.

—E-estuviste genial, hermano Neji —susurra una voz dulce a mis espaldas mientras recojo mis cosas.

—Gracias, Hinata —respondo dedicándole un sonrisa a mi prima.

—P-pero… —continúa ella—… Creo que deberías ser… un poco más suave y… y paciente.

Suspiro. Sí, me esperaba eso de ella.

—Trataré —le prometo, y ambos salimos del aula, ella en dirección al patio, y yo hacia la biblioteca. Necesito documentarme.

Llego a una puerta en la que hay un letrero blanco que dice _BIBLIOTECA_ y me dispongo a entrar. Aferro la perilla y la giro hacia la derecha, empujando al mismo tiempo.

La puerta choca contra algo y en el interior se oye un golpe.

—¡Ay! —se queja alguien.

Entro rápidamente y observo, pasmado, a la chica castaña, Tenten, sentada en el suelo con varias decenas de libros a su alrededor…

.

.

**¡!¡! TENTEN ¡!¡!**

—Querida Tenten, apúrate, necesito registrar esos libros en la lista —me dice la profesora Shizune, encargada de la biblioteca.

—Voy —le respondo apilándolos uno a uno. Comienzo a caminar con el montón de libros en los brazos en dirección a la mesa de la maestra Shizune… y entonces la puerta se abre…

—¡Ay! —grito cuando me empujan hacia atrás, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y tirar todos los libros que traigo conmigo— ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?! —me quejo— ¡¿Qué nunca te enseñaron a tocar antes de…?! —y entonces me fijo en la persona a la que le estoy gritando.

Neji me observa fijamente, con su expresión imperturbable. Al menos no se está riendo de mí.

—Tú también deberías tener más cuidado —me dice tendiéndome la mano. La tomo con cierta vacilación y él me levanta de un tirón—. Disculpa —añade agachándose para recoger los libros.

Lo miro boquiabierta. En la clase parecía una tirita de hielo, y ahora se ve muy amable.

—Gracias —le digo cuando me los entrega. Neji se dirige a la maestra Shizune y le pide que le indique la sección de Matemáticas.

—Es por allí —responde ella señalando con el dedo—. Condúcelo hasta la zona, por favor Tenten.

Asiento, no muy segura, y le pido a Neji que me siga. Es muy callado, y parece una sombra que avanza silenciosa y muy cerca de mí. Tengo los nervios de punta, y sé que todo es por él. Parece muy buena persona, y es bastante guapo, pero muy serio. Quiero hablarle, pero no sé cómo, o de qué.

—Es bastante… joven… para ser maestro de universidad —comento para romper el hielo.

—La edad es algo irrelevante —contesta secamente.

Resoplo. Esto es muy difícil.

—¿Eras una clase de… niño genio? —pregunto, temiendo por su reacción.

Neji duda un poco antes de contestar.

—Algo así —me dice—. Nací con ese talento —sus labios se convierten en una línea recta— ¿Te has tomado la libertad de tutearme?

Parpadeo.

—Bueno… yo…

—Déjalo ya —me corta mirando hacia otro lado. Me encojo. ¿Se ha molestado?

—¿Hinata es familia tuya? —le pregunto.

—Sí, es mi prima —responde pero, por el rabillo del ojo, noto que frunce el ceño—. No me gusta que me pregunten sobre mi vida personal.

—Lo siento —me disculpo—. Sólo sentía curiosidad.

—Todos sienten curiosidad.

—¿Es la primera vez que estás frente a grupo?

—Sí —me dice, y pronto se cruza de brazos—. ¿Qué tal me fue? —pregunta. Su tono de voz ha cambiado, y ahora no parece tan frío.

—Yo diría que bien —le digo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Estuviste a punto de sacarme canas verdes con ese problema.

Neji suelta una risa ligera, y yo me quedo viéndolo embobada. Por Dios, su risa es tan bonita.

—Debes estudiar más, entonces —me dice—. Tu nivel de conocimiento está bastante bien, pero aún es bajo.

Arqueo las cejas, ligeramente indignada.

—Gracias —contesto, luchando por contener la sonrisa—. Y supongo que usted es el Señor Perfecto.

—Suelo serlo —Neji sonríe burlón, y siento cómo el rubor sube hasta mi cara.

—Es aquí —digo señalando los distintos estantes repletos de libros. Hay enciclopedias enormes hasta en el suelo.

—Gracias —me dice él—, pero necesitaré una silla, si no te importa.

—Sí, voy por ella —respondo, y comienzo a caminar de vuelta por el pasillo. Agarro una de las sillas de la maestra Shizune y regreso junto a Neji, asegurándome de colocarla bien. Me subo antes de que diga algo. Quiero ayudarlo en lo que pueda.

—¿Qué libro quieres? —le pregunto.

Él ojea los títulos con atención.

—Ese de ahí —me señala uno de los que están más arriba—. El color verde.

Me fijo bien hasta que lo distingo. Estiro la mano, pero no logro alcanzarlo. Me pongo de puntillas, estirándome todo lo que puedo y, aun así, apenas logro rozar la cubierta.

—¿Estás segura de que puedes bajarlo? —me pregunta— No te preocupes, puedo bajarlo yo. Además, soy más alto que tú y…

—No… Ya casi lo… alcanzo…

En ese momento piso en la orilla de la silla y siento que la plataforma en la que me apoyo se ladea… y pierdo el equilibrio, precipitándome hacia el suelo en una dura, muy dura caída.

Lanzo un grito ahogado y cierro los ojos, esperando el golpe…

Algo me atrapa y caigo encima de algo blando. Mi cabeza se golpea contra su pecho…

Abro los ojos lentamente, y me ruborizo al descubrirme encima de Neji. Él ha parado mi caída, y se ha venido conmigo al suelo. Sus extraños ojos blancos están completamente abiertos, mirándome fijamente con una emoción indescifrable. Su cara está a centímetros de la mía. Mi corazón late desbocado en mi pecho, y mis ojos viajan traicioneros a sus delicados labios. _Sus labios_…

No puedo resistirme. Me acerco con vacilación, dándole la oportunidad de apartarme, pero Neji no me detiene. En vez de eso, levanta ligeramente la cabeza, y cierra los ojos…

Sus labios se unen a los míos con roce delicado, por lo que ni siquiera es un beso. Apenas es un roce. Neji vuelve a besarme suavemente y de manera dulce. Mi boca responde a la suya, y un sentimiento desconcertante me domina. Mis labios no abandonan los suyos en ningún momento, y el beso rápidamente se va volviendo más urgente y desesperado. Él toma mi cabeza entre sus manos y me devora con una pasión y una necesidad que nunca imaginé verle, y eso que apenas lo conozco. Su aliento embriagadoramente fresco se mezcla con el mío, y yo sólo quiero quedarme congelada en ese momento… con él.

Ambos nos apartamos por falta de aire. Mi respiración es entrecortada, y casi estoy hiperventilando. Neji me mira. Él también está ligeramente ruborizado, aunque parece más avergonzado.

—Yo… yo… —tartamudea—… Creo que… volveré más tarde.

Me agarra por los hombros y me empuja hacia atrás para liberarse. Recoge su maleta rápidamente y se marcha sin mirar atrás…

Y yo me quedo ahí, sola y confundida.

.

.

El día pasa muy rápido, y no vuelvo a ver a Neji en ninguna parte. Ni siquiera está en su salón. La tristeza se apodera de mí. ¿Me odiará? No estoy segura de cuál es la respuesta a esa pregunta.

El timbre suena señalando el final de las clases, y yo me dirijo a mi casa caminando con la cabeza gacha. Abro la puerta y ni siquiera saludo; me voy directo al piso de arriba y me encierro en mi habitación. Tiro la mochila en la cama y me recuesto, luchando fervientemente por no llorar. Sí, de seguro ha de odiarme, y está en todo su derecho. Un par de lágrimas silenciosas se deslizan por mi mejilla mientras reviso mi mochila para hacer mi tarea. Saco el libro de Matemáticas y el de Química… y es entonces cuando distingo algo plateado en el fondo. Parpadeo y meto la mano para sacarlo. Es un sobre, y en la parte posterior trae escrito en letra impecable _"Para Tenten"_. Lo abro velozmente, con el corazón palpitándome de esperanza e ilusión. Es una carta… una carta escrita con una caligrafía muy elegante y hermosa.

_Querida Tenten:_

_Antes que nada quiero que sepas que no tengo ninguna experiencia con estas cosas por lo que, si te resulta demasiado estúpido u horrible, no me culpes a mí, sino a mi inexperiencia e ignorancia._

_Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que debería decir exactamente. Nunca fui muy bueno con la parte sentimental humana, pero hoy he descubierto que yo también tengo algo dentro que me hace humano, y que me aleja de la imagen de perfección que siempre quise mostrar. Tú me lo has mostrado. Me has hecho reencontrarme conmigo mismo, y has abierto mi corazón. No estoy muy seguro de lo que tú sientas, pero sí de lo que siento yo. O al menos, de lo que creo sentir._

_Quisiera… quisiera… que me dieras una oportunidad. Si estás dispuesta a abrirle las puertas a este cubo de hielo, te espero hoy en el café que está enfrente del colegio, al atardecer… y si no vienes, no te preocupes, yo entenderé y sabré cuál es tu respuesta._

_Tú maestro de Matemáticas que te saca canas verdes,_

_Neji Hyuga._

_P.D: Era en serio lo del estudio, y si necesitas algún tutor, creo que sé de alguien a quien puedes acudir ;)_

Mi sonrisa es tan grande que creo que las mejillas se me van a romper. ¡Neji me ha escrito una carta!

Espero toda la tarde sentada frente al reloj, mirando fijamente la manecilla más pequeña… Hasta que al fin es hora.

Tomo mi chamarra favorita y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Detengo un taxi y me subo con rapidez, dándole a dirección y exigiéndole que se apresure. El auto se detiene frente a la universidad. Le doy al hombre un billete y salgo del coche sin esperar el cambio. Me paro en la acera y observo fijamente la cafetería del frente. Mi corazón se acelera en ese momento. Ahí está él, de pie en la entrada, vestido de una manera encantadoramente informal. Mira su reloj cada cinco segundos con expresión de ansiedad… Hasta que me ve…

Su cara se relaja y yo sonrío, mirando hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar hacia mi destino…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! *-* Mi primer NejiTen! Y debo decir que me quedó mejor de lo que esperaba n.n… Me gustó los signos que utilizan en el foro :3 por eso los utilicé aquí para marcar los narradores xD Bueno, Mary, de verdad espero que te guste… y que me dejes un pequeñito review con tu impresión /nwn/ … Con mucho cariño de tu amiga Mina :3**_

_**Bye, bye, y nos leemos!**_

_**Mina-Hai.**_


End file.
